Afterhours on Valentine's Day PT.1
by Mecka
Summary: There's a party on Valentine's Day at the Crashdown.


Title: Afterhours on Valentine's Day 

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell 

What should I do on Valentine's Day? Should I spend it with Michael and the gang? Or only Michael ? *God I don't know what to do. Maybe I should call Liz she has everything all together* Maria picks up the phone and presses redial, she is the only person I call daily. Ring. Ring. Liz gets up from studying at her desk and picks up the phone. "Hello?" 

"What's up Liz?" 

"I'm just.." Liz started to say when Maria cut in and said, " .. Wait let me guess you're studying for the test in Spanish tomorrow." 

"Si senorita. You know me too well." Liz laughs. 

"Yea I know" Maria said. 

"So, what's up?" 

"Well I was wondering what you were doing on Valentine's Day?" Maria asked. 

"Umm well we always had a girls night out..." Liz smiling and exaggerated a little "But now we got MEN in our lives" She giggled after she said this. * I want to spend it with Max, and I want him to hold me and...* Liz thoughts were interrupted. 

"MEN? You mean Czechoslovakians?" Maria said smiling. *I know she wants to spend it with Max. I don't know if I want to spend it with Michael thought, we've been fighting constantly* 

"Well maybe this year we could have it at the crashdown?" Liz said hoping Maria would go for it, after all her and Michael are sort of a thing. 

"You mean all of us? It won't be that bad hopefully." Maria said thinking what could happen at the crashdown on Valentine's Day after hours. 

"OK, so its set we'll tell them tomorrow" Liz said "Oh well I gotta get off and finish studying. So I'll see you tomorrow." 

"OK Bye" Maria hanged up the phone. 

_________________________________ 

Max sees Liz putting her books in her locker. She looks so cute today, as every other day. He walks sneaking up behind her and covers her eyes. "Guess who wants to be your Valentine?" Max said smiling waiting for her answer. 

"Uh... Tom Cruise?" Liz asked teasing Max. 

"Hey you're ruining the moment" Max said smiling at Liz. "Sorry" Liz turns around "Max! I would have never guessed." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. 

"So was that a yes?" Max said pleased. 

"What do you think?" Liz asked laughing. "OK that's good" Max replied sounding relieved. Max wasn't sure because of Kyle. 

"Oh I almost forgot. Me and Maria are having a Valentine's Party at the Crashdown. Are you up for it?" Liz said raising her eyebrow. 

"Sounds great I'll tell Is and Michael." 

"Good." Liz said satisfied. 

"Well its off to Biology," Max said in an accent, then extended his hand for Liz "My lady shall we go?" 

Smiling at how sweet he is Liz takes his hand and replies "Of course." In an accent also. 

_________________________________ 

Isabel and Michael walked into Max's room. "Do you mind knocking?" Max asked looking in the mirror. * God I wish I had bigger muscles* 

"Sorry I didn't know you were having your own fashion show" Isabel said smiling at her brother. She knew he was probably trying to look good for Liz on Valentine's Day. 

"Your dead sexy" Michael said trying to sound like fat bastard. 

Isabel laughed, "I don't know about the sexy part? But you look fine." 

"Thanks", Max said still laughing at Michael. "But you know you both should be worrying about yourself." 

"Huh?" They both said in unison. 

"Liz and Maria are having a party at the crashdown for Valentine's Day. Including Alex" Max said looking directly at Isabel. 

"Hey I only like him as a friend" Isabel said defending herself. 

"Yea sure" Michael said sarcastically. 

"This coming from a man who can't admit he loves a certain Maria, we all know" Isabel said and Max nodded his head with agreement. Michael stayed silent. 

"So you guys going?" Max asked them. 

"Uh.. Yea sure, why not?" Isabel said not really sounding interested. 

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice. Especially to Maria." Michael said trying to sound firm. * Who am I kidding? I'm going to probably crack the first couple of minute * 

"Great" Max said smiling. "So, Do I look good?" 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Is yelled out and threw a pillow at Max. 

"What?" 

_________________________________ 

Liz had one day to fix up the crashdown and fill it up with decorations. I wonder whether I should start or wait till tomorrow morning. "I'll do it tomorrow I need to get my beauty sleep for Max." Liz said to herself. With that thought she headed upstairs. 

_________________________________ 

Max and Isabel are getting ready to leave. "So, Max you bought anything for your * valentine *?" Isabel asked Max trying not to laugh at him. Isabel admired Max for opening himself to Liz. She wished she could do the same with a guy one day. 

"Yea, I got her the usual presents for Valentine" Max said. 

"Really? That's sweet. I didn't buy anything for Alex because he never asked me" Isabel said looking down. "Well anyways we're only friends" Is said forcing a smile. 

"Uh, of course" Max said feeling bad for Isabel. He didn't want to say sorry or anything sympathetic because he knows Isabel hates that. 

"So let's leave now so we can pick up Michael" Isabel said. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Michael is going on his own he said he had to do something first." 

"OK so I'll be downstairs. I'll meet you whenever you're ready" Is said then left. 

"Alright." 

_________________________________ 

TBC . . . 


End file.
